Great Saiyaman Saga
The Great Saiyaman Saga is the eleventh saga of Dragon Ball Z. It has two parts and summarys to the saga. The first half features Goku's adventures in the Other World. The second half features Gohan and the rest of the Z Warriors' lives seven years after the Cell Games. This saga is the first to feature the new generation of Z Warriors such as Goten, Trunks, and Videl. It takes place after the Cell Games Saga and before the World Tournament Saga. This is part US Season Seven Plot Summary After the events of the Cell Games, a deceased Goku is summoned with the top student of the West Kai, Pikkon, to solve a disturbance in Hell, where Frieza, his father King Cold, Super Perfect Cell and the Ginyu Force are terrorizing the guards to tell them the way out. While Pikkon takes care of a guard who had almost been killed by some spikes, Goku takes on the Ginyu Force and easily dispatches of them. However, when Super Perfect Cell heads straight for Goku, Pikkon intervenes, taking him out with ease, and also Frieza and King Cold. After peace in the Other World is returned, Goku is informed by King Kai of an Other World Tournament that is taking place. During the tournament, Goku & Pikkon easily defeat their opponents, but then face each other in the final. At first, both seem equal in strength, but then Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and Pikkon starts fighting at his full power. As the battle gets more intense, Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, taking down Goku with his Hyper Tornado and Thunder Flash techniques. But at the last moment, when Pikkon decides to use his Thunder Flash for the third time, Goku utilizes his Instant Transmission and counters with his Kamehameha, blasting Pikkon out of the arena, seemingly giving Goku a victory until the Grand Kai disqualifies them both because they touched the ceiling, which is not allowed, thus ending the match in a draw. However, for giving him such a great match, he agrees to train them both for 100 years. However, Goku refuses the proposal, saying that 100 years is far too long. Meanwhile, seven years later on Earth, Gohan is an 18-year-old teenager and spends his days studying at Orange Star High School, trying not to reveal his hidden powers, as that would attract unwanted attention to himself. On his first day to high school, he witnesses a bank robbery. To hide his identity, he transforms into a Super Saiyan and takes out the robbers, becoming the talk of the city, with the nickname "Gold Fighter". Videl, Hercule's daughter and classmate of Gohan's, who generally fights trouble in the city and gets assistance from the police as well, is suspicious that Gohan may be the "Gold Fighter". Afraid of being caught out, Gohan asks Bulma to make him a costume that will conceal his identity while fighting. He becomes the "Great Saiyaman", a hero of justice, but Videl is suspicious of the new superhero, and later finds out his secret, keeping it a promise in exchange for flying lessons and on the condition that Gohan enters in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. And this leads up to all the events of the Buu arc. Characters Major characters * Gohan (Great Saiyaman) * Goten * Videl * Goku * Pikkon * King Kai * West Kai * South Kai * East Kai * Grand Kai * Chi-Chi Supporting characters * Olibu * Maraikoh * Arqua * Froug * Torbie * Caterpy * Chapuchai * Tapkar * Mijorin * Sarta * Vegeta * Trunks * Bulma * Krillin * Hercule * Android 18 * Piccolo * Dende * Mr. Popo * Erasa * Sharpner * Angela * Frieza * King Cold * Cell (Super Perfect Cell) * Recoome * Jeice * Burter * Guldo Battles Featured * Goku vs. Jeice, Burter, Recoome, & Guldo * Pikkon vs. Cell, Frieza & King Cold * Caterpy vs. Goku * Olibu vs. Chapuchai * Tapkar vs. Torbie * Arqua vs. Goku * Maraikoh vs. Froug * Torbie vs. Pikkon * Goku vs. Maraikoh * Pikkon vs. Olibu * Goku vs. Pikkon * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Pikkon * Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Videl DVDs *Great Saiyaman - Opening Ceremony (180-182) *Great Saiyaman - Final Round (183-185) *Great Saiyaman - Gohan's Secret (186-188) *Great Saiyaman - Declaration (189-191) *Great Saiyaman - Crash Course (192-194) Funimation's Season Set *(November 11, 2008) *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven- (195-219) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (15 episodes) *195. Warriors of the Dead *196. Tournament Begins *197. Water Fight *198. Final Round *199. Goku Vs. Pikkon *200. Gohan Goes To High School *201. I am Saiyaman *202. Gohan’s First Date *203. Rescue Videl *204. Blackmail *205. I’ll Fight Too! *206. The Newest Super Saiyan *207. Take Flight Videl *208. Gather For the Tournament *209. Camera Shy Edited Version (15 episodes) *180. Warriors of the Dead *181. Tournament Begins *182. Water Fight *183. Final Round *184. Goku Vs. Pikkon *185. Gohan Goes To High School *186. I am Saiyaman *187. Gohan's First Date *188. Rescue Videl *189. Blackmail *190. I'll Fight Too! *191. The Newest Super Saiyan *192. Take Flight Videl *193. Gather For the Tournament *194. Camera Shy Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas